Albany Fire Department (New York)
Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in US gallons. 'Engine 1 / Rescue 1' - 320 Washington Avenue (Midtown) Built 1892 :Engine 1 - 2017 Rosenbauer Warrior (1500/750) :Rescue 1 - 2011 Ford F-350 / Arrowhead walk-around light rescue 'Engine 2 / Ladder 2 / Rescue Squad / Rescue 2' - 700 Manning Boulevard (Arbor Hill) Built 1990 :Engine 2 - 2005 Pierce Enforcer (1500/500) (JN#16701) :Ladder 2 - 2017 Rosenbauer Commander (-/-/100' mid-mount platform) :Rescue Squad - 2006 Pierce Dash walk-around heavy rescue (JN#17998) :Rescue 2 - 2014 Ford F-350 / Arrowhead light rescue :Technical Rescue Unit - 1989 Simon-Duplex / 1981 Saulsbury :Haz-Mat. Unit - Ford F-350 pickup towing Haz-Mat. Trailer :Marine Unit 1 - 2013 Lake Assault rescue boat (1500/-) 'Engine 4' - 223 Washington Avenue (Pine Bush) Built 1977 : Engine 4 - 2004 Pierce Enforcer (1500/500) (JN#15080) (Ex-Engine 1) : Engine 23 (Spare) - 1996 Spartan Gladiator / American Eagle (1250/700/50F) : Ladder 7 (Spare) - 1998 Spartan Gladiator / RD Murray / AI (-/-/100' rear-mount aerial) 'Engine 5 / Ladder 1 / Battalion 1' - 289 South Pearl Street (South End) Built 1991 :Engine 5 - 2006 Pierce Enforcer (1500/500) (JN#17776) :Ladder 1 - 2006 Pierce Dash (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (JN#18197) :Car 7 (Battalion 1) - 2015 Dodge Durango :Foam Trailer - 2010 Fire-One foam trailer (-/-/500 AFFF) 'Engine 7' - 670 Clinton Avenue (West Hill) Built 1874 :Engine 7 - 2007 Pierce Enforcer (1500/500) (JN#17777) 'Engine 9 / Ladder 4 / Rescue 9 '- 356 Delaware Avenue (Delaware Avenue) Built 1912 : Engine 9 - 2003 Pierce Enforcer (1500/500) (JN#14999-01) : Ladder 4 - 2010 Pierce Arrow XT (-/-/100' tractor-drawn) (JN#23176) (Ex-Truck 3) : Rescue 9 - 2011 Ford F-350 / Arrowhead walk-around light rescue 'Engine 10 / Ladder 3 / Battalion 2' - 130 Brevator Street (Brevator) Built 1988 :Engine 10 - 2013 Spartan ER Metro Star MFD (1500/750) (SO#213017-01) :Ladder 3 - 2016 Spartan Gladiator / 2003 LTI (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (Ex-Elmont Fire Department) :Car 8 (Battalion 2) - 2015 Dodge Durango :Engine 25 (Spare) - 2003 Pierce Enforcer (1500/500) (Ex-Engine 10) :Ladder 6 (Spare) - 1999 Spartan Gladiator / LTI (-/-/100' rear-mount aerial) (SN#980691) (Ex-Teaneck Fire Department) 'Engine 11' - 439 New Scotland Avenue (The Woods) Built 1927 :Engine 11 - 2010 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Crimson (1500/750) (SN#A5150) :Engine 24 (Spare) - 2001 Freightliner FL 80 / 1990 American LaFrance / KME refurb pumper (1500/500) SN#2057) Assignment/Station Unknown :Car 9 - Jeep Grand Cherokee medical director :Car 10 - Dodge Ram Van quartermaster :Car 20 - 2007 Chevrolet Silverado 3500 / Reading mechanic :Car 21 - 2004 Chevrolet Tahoe mechanic :Car 22 - 199? Dodge Ram 3500 / Reading mechanic :Car 30 - 1998 Chevrolet Suburban operations :Car 31 - 200? Ford Explorer operations :Car 32 - 2004 Chevrolet Suburban operations :Car 33 - 1998 Chevrolet Suburban operations :Car 34 - 1998 Chevrolet Suburban EMS division :Car 38 - 2004 Chevrolet Suburban detail unit :Car 50 - 200? Dodge Durango investigation :Car 52 - 200? Dodge Durango investigation :Car 54 - 200? Dodge Durango investigation :Car 55 - 200? Chevrolet Tahoe investigation :2004 Chevrolet Suburban (Ex-Rescue 2) :201? Polaris Ranger XP 4x4 ATV off-road rescue :200? Ford F-350XLT hazmat :1998 Ford E-450 / Girardin minubus (Ex-Schuyler Heights Fire District) :Golf cart :Golf cart :Golf cart :Hazmat trailer :Mobile air trailer :Special operations trailer Retired Apparatus :2003 Pierce Enforcer pumper (1500/500) (JN#14999-02) (Ex-Engine 1) :2002 KME Excel AerialCat (-/-/100' tractor-drawn) (GSO#4971) (Ex-Ladder 2) : 2001 KME Excel AerialCat (-/-/ 100' tractor-drawn) (GSO#4748) (Ex-Truck 4) :2001 Freightliner FL 80 / 1990 American LaFrance / KME refurb pumper (1500/500) (SN#2059) :1998 Freightliner FL 80 / KME pumper (1500/500) (SN#3618) :1998 Freightliner FL 80 / 1989 Saulsbury / KME refurb pumper (1000/500) (SN#1017) :1998 KME AerialCat ladder (-/-/75' rear-mount) (SN#3604) :1984 Pierce Arrow (-/-/105' rear-mount) (SN#E-2375) (Ex-Midway Fire Department (New York)) (Ex-Ladder 7) :1996 Chevrolet Suburban :1994 Freightliner FL 80 / Ferrara pumper (1500/500) (SN#BFR-495) :1994 Freightliner FL 80 / Ferrara pumper (1500/500) (SN#BFR-494) :1994 Freightliner FL 80 / Ferrara pumper (1500/500) (SN#BFR-493) :1994 Freightliner FL 80 / 1989 Saulsbury / KME refurb pumper (1000/500) (Saulsbury SN#1016) (KME SN#842) :1994 Sutphen tower (1500/350/100' mid-mount) (SN#HS-2935) :1992 Sutphen quint (1500/300/65' mid-mount) (SN#HS-2728) :1990 American LaFrance Century 2000 ladder (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (SN#2062) :1990 American LaFrance Century 2000 ladder (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (SN#2061) :1990 American LaFrance Century 2000 pumper (1500/500) (SN#2060) :1990 American LaFrance Century 2000 pumper (1500/500) (SN#2059) (Remounted on a 2001 Freightliner FL80) :1990 American LaFrance Century 2000 pumper (1500/500) (SN#2058) :1990 American LaFrance Century 2000 pumper (1500/500) (SN#2057) (Remounted on a 2001 Freightliner FL80) :1990 American LaFrance Century 2000 pumper (1500/500) (SN#2056) :1990 International 4700 / Frontline walk-in heavy rescue :199? Chevrolet Tahoe :1989 International 4700 / Frontline walk-in heavy rescue :1989 Mack MC688FC / Saulsbury pumper (1000/500) (SN#1017) (Remounted on a 1998 Freightliner FL80) :1989 Mack MC688FC / Saulsbury pumper (1000/500) (SN#1016) (Remounted on a 1994 Freightliner FL80) :1988 Spartan Gladiator GA40-2142 / Saulsbury walk-around heavy rescue (SN#18551) :1986 American LaFrance Century 2000 pumper (1500/500/20F) (SN#P-2000 / #RC20-2042) :1984 American LaFrance Century / 1971 American LaFrance ladder (-/-/100' tractor-drawn) (SN#14-1-2157) :1984 American LaFrance Century ladder (-/-/100' rear-mount) (SN#7516) :1984 American LaFrance Century pumper (1500/500) (SN#8124) :1984 American LaFrance Century / 1971 American LaFrance pumper (1000/500) (SN#12-1-2156) :1982 American LaFrance Century / 1962 American LaFrance ladder (-/-/100' tractor-drawn) (SN#8-1-8813) :1981 American LaFrance Century 900 / 1965 American LaFrance pumper (1000/500) (SN#8-1-10025) :1980 American LaFrance Century 900 / 1966 American LaFrance pumper (1000/500) (SN#2-1-247) :198? Chevrolet K30 walk-around light rescue :198? GMC K walk-around light rescue/mechanic :1980 Dodge / Saulsbury walk-around light rescue :198? International S bus :1978 American LaFrance Century ladder (-/-/100' tractor-drawn) (SN#CE-14-5412) :1977 Dodge D300 4x4 / Pierce mini-pumper (350/275) (SN#9946-C) :1976 American LaFrance Century ladder (-/-/100' tractor-drawn) (SN#CE-14-4618) :1971 American LaFrance Century ladder (-/-/100' tractor-drawn) (SN#14-1-2157) (Later tractored by a 1984 American LaFrance Century) :1971 American LaFrance Century ladder (-/-/100' rear-mount) (SN#14-12311) (Ex-Garden City Fire Department (New York)) :1968 American LaFrance Century 900 pumper (1000/500) :1967 American LaFrance Century ladder (-/-/100' tractor-drawn) (SN#12-1-610) :1967 American LaFrance Century pumper (1000/300) :1967 American LaFrance Century walk-around heavy rescue (SN#12-1-510) :1965 American LaFrance Century pumper (1000/500) (SN#8-1-10025) (Remounted on a 1981 American LaFrance Century) :1965 Dodge Wagon :1963 American LaFrance Century / 1977 American LaFrance pumper (1000/300) (SN#8-1-9226) (Rebuilt after a fire at the repair shop in 1977) :1963 American LaFrance Century pumper (1000/300) (SN#8-1-9226) :1963 American LaFrance Century pumper (1000/300) (SN#8-1-9104) :1963 Brockway / 1960 American LaFrance ladder (-/-/75' tractor-drawn) (SN#453) :1962 American LaFrance Century ladder (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (SN#8-1-8813) (Later tractored by a 1982 American LaFrance Century) :1961 GMC walk-in medium rescue :1961 Young / 1981 Saulsbury walk-around heavy rescue (Remounted on a 1989 Simon-Duplex) :1961 Young snorkel (-/-/85' Pittman) (Converted into an heavy rescue in 1981) :1954 American LaFrance 700 pumper (750/150) (SN#L4975) :1954 American LaFrance 700 pumper (750/150) (SN#L4974) :1954 American LaFrance 700 pumper (750/150) (SN#L4764) :1952 American LaFrance pumper (1000/200) (SN#9279) :1952 American LaFrance pumper (1000/200) (SN#9278) :1948 White / 1950 Littleford tractor-drawn tanker (-/2000) (Ex-Albany Airport) :1942 American LaFrance / 1930 American LaFrance ladder (-/-/75' tractor-drawn aerial) (SN#ALF 8142/7216 (tractor)//#543 (aerial)) :1941 American LaFrance walk-around rescue (SN#8097) :1939 American LaFrance ladder (-/-/85' tractor-drawn aerial) (SN#7217 (tractor) / #8074 (aerial)) :1937 Chevrolet walk-in heavy rescue :1935 American LaFrance pumper (1500/150) (SN#7709) :1930 American LaFrance ladder (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (SN#7216 (tractor)/#543 (aerial)) (Later tractored by a 1942 American LaFrance) :1928 Mack illuminating unit :1926 American LaFrance water tower (-/-/65' tractor-drawn aerial) (SN#5737) :1926 Mack high-pressure wagon Station Map External Links Albany Fire Department Category:Albany County, New York Category:New York departments operating American LaFrance apparatus Category:New York departments operating KME apparatus Category:New York departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:New York departments operating Rosenbauer apparatus Category:New York departments operating Spartan ER / Crimson apparatus Category:New York departments operating LTI apparatus Category:Former operators of Frontline apparatus Category:Former operators of Mack apparatus Category:Former operators of Saulsbury apparatus Category:Former operators of Sutphen apparatus